Pick me up I'm falling
by CureMyTragedy
Summary: What would have happened if in the 5th season of 7th heaven, Mary hadn't got caught taking money from the twins, drinking and such. How far would her would she spiral down, before finally opening up to people?


**Note: I do not own any of these characters, they are all property of the WB and such on and so forth. This story is told from Mary Camden's Point of  
View.**

* * *

Down Down Down (this is told from Mary's POV)

When I walked through the front door, I knew something was up. I could feel it, even before I saw them all sitting there. 'Oh no', I thought, 'They know, they know everything.' Then for a split second, I though "Finally, finally I can get help, and maybe get my self out of this mess", but once that second pass, I had that gut wrenching fear in the pit of my stomach.

"Mary, we need to talk", Dad said as he walked over to me. Those are the 5 scariest words I have ever heard. "Uh, about what dad, yah know I'm kind of sleepy....", I heard myself mumble. "Well, Mary just hear us out, then you can go to bed." "Hear them out" I though, 'Well then it mustn't be that bad.' I slowly made my way into the living room Matt smiled at me nervously. "Mary, we just wanted to talk to you about how you got your money to pay all the bills" 'They know they know' I though as I tried to play it cool, I ran my hand through my hair and said, "Okay mom, what do you want to know?" "Well Mary, we know, Frankee and Johnny confessed to lending you a few paychecks of their money. Mary how could you take money from them? You know they have so many problems, and a baby to support", mom yelled. A breathed a sign of relief, so they don't know, they think Frankee gave it to me, well I'd rather have them think that than what really happened

"Mom, I'm so sorry, I..I know it was wrong, and I really do intend to pay them back, I have a job now and everything. It will only take 1 or 2 pay checks at the most", I said hoping she wouldn't catch on to my lie. As I said this, I looked around the room at all my brothers and sisters; they also had a look of relief. It was kind of touching really, how happy they were I found a job, if only they knew. "Mary", I heard my fathers say, and almost grounded. I knew it couldn't be over just like that. "I though we agreed that you wouldn't hang out with Frankee OR Johnny anymore!" "Dad listen, I needed help, and they offered to help me."

Then it hit me; I knew how to win this. "I wanted to prove to you guys, that I was strong, and that I can handle things on my own. I'm really sorry, and I hope that you can forgive me." I said this all with an innocent smile on my face, yet my inside was all torn up. I felt so horrible that I was lying to people who loved me, and just wanted to help. I felt even worse, because right after I said that, my father started to smile at me, and he said, "Well Mary, though I don't approve of the way you got your money.... as long as you pay it back and promise not to go with them anymore, then. Well then I guess that's all, unless some one else has something to say."

I looked at all their faces, and pleaded that no one would say anything. I didn't think I could keep up this act much longer. "No" I heard my mom say, "That's about it Mary, you can go up to bed now". I was so deep in thought at that point, I actually don't think I realized she said anything, because suddenly I heard, "Mary, are you alright?" I sort of jumped, and looked up to see whose voice it was that said that. I saw Mom looking at me very concerned. "Yeah mom", I said with a smile that I hoped didn't look forced "I'm just really tired, I took me a while to find a job today." I walked over and gave her a hug, and then my father.

"Night sweetie", I heard them say as I walked up the stairs. I don't know what kept me going. I don't know what prevented me from breaking down right there on the stairs and just letting them know everything, like where I got the money, and that I really wasn't looking for a job today, and that I often hung out with Frankee and Johnny."

When I reached my room, I walked in and collapsed on my bed. I heard Lucy come in behind me. "Mary", I heard her whisper, "Mary, we did it, you got your money, and you have a job, they'll never know, I'm happy your out of trouble now."

I looked up "thanks Luce, I am really happy I'm out of trouble too, and I'm going to try to stay out of it I really am." I heard myself say, feeling worse and worse every second. I think she could sense something, maybe its because she's my sister, or who knows why, because she got very serious and said

"Mary you know, if you ever need anyone to talk to, or tell something, I'm here for you always, you can trust me, I won't go running to mom and dad, ok I love you, good night", and she then started at me as if trying to read my reaction, or at least find out what's going on.

When she stared at me, I wanted to break down. I wanted to just run over, hug her and tell her everything. Tell her about Frankee and Johnny, tell her about how scared I was, and tell her I had so many problems that I didn't know where to start cleaning up my life, but the second past. I smiled and said, "Thanks Luce, I love you..." I paused, contemplating what to do. "Good night", I made my choice, and she shut the door, and turned off the light.

* * *

** To be continued...  
  
Please Read and Review! Thanks!!**


End file.
